callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
HG 40
The HG 40 is a submachine gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, added in the March 21, 2016 update, and is obtainable through Supply Drops. It is a modernized version of the MP40 from previous Call of Duty installments. Multiplayer The HG 40 is a three to five shot kill SMG, the three shot kill range is fair at nine meters, beating the Kuda which has a range of five meters. However, it suffers from the lowest fire rate of all submachine guns, firing at 517 RPM like the Man-O-War assault rifle, but Rapid Fire raises it to 550 RPM. It is comparable to the Razorback, because it also has low recoil and a fast reload speed. Zombies The HG 40 is featured in the Zombies map Zetsubou No Shima, where it can be acquired from the Mystery Box for 950 points. Although it has more similarities to its predecessor, the MP40, than in multiplayer, the HG 40 still has several statistical differences, such as a higher reserve ammo capacity, lower recoil, and lower damage. Its most notable statistical similarity is its 32-round magazine, which is about average size for a submachine gun. Its damage can be a problem when faced with a large group of zombies, because if the player gets cornered they cannot rely on the HG 40 well to kill enough zombies to make a safe passage for the player to escape through. Even its high rate of fire does not help with this enough. However, its high reserve ammo capacity, combined with its decent magazine size, make it a worthwhile weapon to keep because the player will be able to use it for quite a while before running out of ammo. Using Double Tap Root Beer 2.0 with the HG 40 may be necessary, and is not a bad idea, because it may need the higher damage, plus its low recoil combined with its high reserve ammo capacity means the player will be able to control the weapon easily still and the weapon will have plenty of ammo to burn through. The HG 40 is one of the few weapons not included in Weapon Kits, which means the player cannot customize it with attachments. Instead, the gun comes pre-equipped with a Stock attachment. This hinders its performance, and potentially its value, for players who have gotten lots of attachments for their other weapons, as well as potentially its performance compared to other non-Weapon Kits weapons. For players who have unlocked little to no attachments yet, however, it will not make a major difference except in the fact that no attachments can be unlocked for the weapon. The Pack-a-Punched version of this weapon is called the "Afterburner 2.0" in reference to the "Afterburner" which is the name of the Pack-a-Punched version of the MP40. HG 40 vs. Afterburner 2.0 Gallery HG 40 BO3.png|First person view of the HG 40 HG 40 Iron Sights BO3.png|Aiming down the sights of the HG 40 HG 40 Reloading BO3.png|Reloading the HG 40 HG 40 Chambering BO3.png|Chambering a round into the HG 40 Trivia *This weapon's front iron sight actually changes upon equipping Long Barrel.https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CeVlDMpUUAAa2nD.jpg:large *"Made in Germany" can be read on the left side of the gun. *The HG 40's serial number is 808075. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Submachine Guns